Monsters in Trouble
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: When there is trouble in the Monster Academy for Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm, there is only one person who can help. Ickis travels to the city to find their old friend Mike along with Sky, Jo, Ashlyn, and Cindy to help clear their names after they were blamed from Zimbo and the Snorch for something they didn't do and must also avoid Simon at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice quiet evening over at the Butler's house, Cindy was in her room, reading a book while listening to music.

"Cindy, honey, would you mind taking out the trash?" Shelly called.

Cindy turned down her music and came to the top of the stairs. "What'd ya say, Mom?"

"Take out the garbage, please." Shelly said.

Cindy sighed, then came downstairs to take out the garbage, she lugged the bag behind her as she came down the driveway. She then heard something in the garbage can, so she opened it up to see a purple monster with rabbit ears and elf-like feet and it was eating her trash.

"Hey, kid, do you mind?" the purple monster glared slightly.

"M-M-Monster!" Cindy screamed and then ran into the city.

* * *

Many people were turning into the comfort of their homes as it was a late night.

Ashlyn was about to turn into her gargoyle to fly through the night sky and practice her abilities until she ran past a blur. "What was that?" she then asked in surprise.

Mike, Sky, and Jo were coming out of Pops's meat freezer until they ran past a blur.

"What was that?" Mike also asked.

Ashlyn pointed. Jo let out a tendril to reach out and grab and drag over the blur.

"PLEASE DON'T EAT ME, **I'M NOT THAT DELICIOUS!** " Cindy begged.

"Cindy, calm down..." Sky held Cindy close.

Cindy blushed from the hold.

"You okay, Cin?" Mike asked.

"Monster... Back at my house..." Cindy pointed before crying. "It was eating my trash!"

"Monster?" Jo scoffed.

"Monster, huh?" Mike hummed suspiciously.

"It looked like a killer bunny!" Cindy cried. "It wasn't even fluffy or adorable!"

"A bunny?" Ashlyn asked.

"You're afraid of bunnies?" Jo snickered.

"It was a monster bunny." Cindy defended.

Mike hummed in thought as that sounded kind of familiar.

"Was it Little Bunny Foo Foo?" Jo teased.

"Jo, be nice, it's not funny!" Cindy pouted.

"You're right, Butler, it's not funny," Jo said calmly before laughing again. "IT'S HILARIOUS!"

"I felt like it was gonna eat me." Cindy frowned.

"It's okay, Cindy, it's okay." Sky hugged the little girl in comfort.

Cindy nuzzled against Sky's chest.

"Bunny monster..." Mike whispered to herself.

"I can't believe it," Jo kept laughing. "You're afraid of bunnies!"

'"Take us to the scene of the crime, Cindy." Ashlyn decided.

Cindy nodded, she then jumped out of Sky's arms and went to take them there. Mike then motioned for Sky, Jo, and Ashlyn to follow Cindy.

"Butler is afraid of a bunny," Jo snorted. "Man, that's rich."

* * *

Cindy came to her trashcan and opened it up and looked inside of it. "You still in there, Mr. Bunny?"

"There's nothing in there." Mike looked with Cindy.

"B-But it was in there, I saw it." Cindy defended.

Jo kept laughing since she thought Cindy was afraid of bunnies.

"Do you know what its name was?" Mike asked.

"No, but it looked like a bunny with pointy feet..." Cindy said.

"Jo, knock it off, it's not funny." Sky scolded the still laughing jockette.

"Do you have a picture?" Mike asked.

"No..." Cindy stared at the ground. "I really did see it, Mike, I really did."

"Say, what's that?" Ashlyn asked as she looked into the bushes to see a pair of eyes looking at them.

" **THERE IT IS!** " Cindy yelped as she jumped into Jo's arms.

The eyes then blinked.

"All right, come on out." Mike called.

"Butler, you better let go of me at the count of three." Jo warned.

"I'm warning you." Jo glared.

"I really can't, I feel frozen," Cindy said. "Honest, Jo, I really can't move."

Jo growled.

* * *

Mike came over to the bushes and pulled them back to see who was there.

"Hey, what're you doing?" the purple monster glared. "I'm trying to scare someone."

"Ickis, is that you?" Mike asked.

"Do I know you?" the purple monster replied, revealling his name was Ickis.

"It's me, Mike Mazinsky." Mike replied.

"Mike?" Ickis replied. "No way... Prove it."

"All right." Mike grinned, she then changed into her werewolf form and let out a blood-curling howl.

"Great Glob, it is you!" Ickis replied. "You look so different.'

"Well, it's been a while since we last met." Mike reminded.

* * *

"There's the monster." Cindy shivered as she hid inside of the jockette's hoodie.

Mike then came out with Ickis.

"Uh, looks kinda evil to be a bunny." Sky commented.

"I'm not a bunny, I get that a lot." Ickis replied.

"It's okay, Cindy, he won't hurt you." Mike promised.

" **LET GO OF ME, BUTLER!** " Jo sharply demanded.

"Come on, Cindy, it's okay..." Sky cooed.

Cindy slowly slid out and shivered as she stood on the ground.

"Boo." Ickis said.

Cindy screamed and then jumped into Jo's arms again.

"Ickis, please don't do that, Cindy's very sensitive." Mike scolded.

"Yeah, what she said." Cindy agreed nervously.

"Sorry about that." Ickis apologized.

Mike took Cindy and put her back down on the ground.

"You look so adorable." Sky cooed to Ickis.

Ickis shuddered. "What a terrible thing to say about me."

"So, what's the trouble, Ickis?" Mike asked.

"I've been kicked out of Monster Academy for something I didn't do and Simon is still hunting me down." Ickis explained.

"You got kicked out?" Mike's eyes widened before she then narrowed him. "Let me guess, something happened and Zimbo blamed it all on you to the Gromble."

"Yeah, that's it." Ickis confirmed.

"Knew it..." Mike rolled her eyes. "I always hated that bee thingy."

"Him and the Snorch." Ickis replied.

"Who's Simon?" Ashyln asked.

"Come on, we should all sit down and talk about this." Mike said. "Cindy, are your parents home?"

"Mom has a business call, if we close my door in my room, she won't hear us." Cindy shrugged.

"You're scary?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, especially when I get really mad." Ickis nodded.

"I don't buy it." Jo scoffed.

"Oh, yeah?" Ickis challenged. His eyes then turned red and he grew in a very large size with fangs and claws and then roared in the jockette's face.

Jo's eyes widened slightly. "Damn."

"See what I mean?" Ickis asked as he then turned back to normal. "I can be scary."

Jo blinked and chuckled sheepishly. "Kinda reminds me of a nightmare I had growing up."

"Yeah?" Ickis replied.

"Now you're afraid of the bunny monster." Cindy laughed and pointed to Jo.

Jo held out her fist and shook it. Cindy then ducked down and shivered.

"That girl reminds me of Nicky." Ickis pointed to Cindy.

"Oh, Ickis, I want you to meet my friends," Mike then realized an introduction was in order. "The one who's angry all the time is Jo Elliot, she's a werewolf demon."

"I see..." Ickis replied. "She looks somewhat familiar."

"This is Cindy, she's cowardly, but she's been getting better lately, and this is my cousin, Sky Podemski," Mike then introduced. "She's a werewolf like me and the punk girl is Ashlyn, she's a gargoyle."

"Sup?" Ashlyn nodded.

"So, Ickis, is it just you in trouble?" Mike asked. "What about Oblina and Krumm?"

"Actually, it is all three of us, but I came to the city to find you because I knew you would help us." Ickis explained.

"You know I will." Mike nodded.

"You can count on me too." Sky agreed.

"And me as well." Ashlyn added in.

"Us too, right, Butler?" Jo replied.

"Umm..." Cindy stammered nervously.

Jo shook her fist again.

"Of course me too!" Cindy smiled nervously. "Let's meet in my room, I have to give Sledgehammer his dinner."

"That's what I thought." Jo replied sharply.

"Who's Sledgehammer?" Ickis asked.

"Her pet possum." Mike explained.

"You have a pet possum?" Ickis asked Cindy.

"Yeah, Dexter gave him to me." Cindy said as she brought them up to her room and shut the door so her mother could have her conference call.

"So, who's Snorch?" Sky asked.

"Zimbo's right hand man," Ickis replied. "Everyone is scared of him."

"He's totally gross..." Mike shuddered in memory. "Even worse than the Gromble."

"Pfft, 'everyone is scared of him'." Jo mocked.

"Yeah, even you would cower in fear." Ickis replied.

"Uh-huh..." Jo rolled her eyes. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"How's Brandon?" Mike asked about the human who knew the monsters' secret.

"He's doing great," Ickis smiled. "He's trying to keep Simon from kidnapping us."

"That kid sure is brave, reminds me of June before she became the Te Xuan Ze." Mike nodded.

"So, who's Simon?" Sky then asked.

"They call him 'Simon the Monster Hunter'," Ickis answered. "He wants to kidnap monsters and make them into trophies."

"Simon..." Sky whispered. "What's his last name?"

"I don't know, I don't think he ever said his last name." Ickis shrugged.

"It wouldn't be Simon St. James, would it?" Sky asked.

"Not sure, sorry..." Ickis shrugged. "He's just our sworn enemy."

"Hmm..." Sky hummed in thought.

"Don't worry, Rabbit Monster, we will solve your problems." Jo promised.

"W-We will?" Cindy replied.

"Ickis, you're one of my oldest friends, we've got this." Mike promised.

"And we're _all_ gonna help, that includes Butler." Jo nodded firmly.

Cindy gulped. "Joy."

"You better not chicken out or else!" Jo threatened.

"Y-Yes, sir." Cindy replied nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

Sledgehammer woke up and then looked around.

"Oh, sorry, Sledge." Cindy took out some food for her pet possum.

"Who's the rabbit?" Sledgehammer asked.

"His name is Ickis," Cindy explained. "He's a monster."

"Ickis, eh?" Sledgehammer replied.

"Sup?" Ickis greeted the possum.

"Hmm... You think the Gromble would mind if there'll be five new students?" Mike asked Ickis once she got an idea.

"As long as you're in disguise as monster students, you should be fine, but remember the last time you did that, Mike." Ickis reminded.

"I got kinda crazy 'cuz of the Blood Moon, but I should be fine now." Mike replied.

"Wait, five people?" Cindy panicked. "As in Mike, Sky, Jo, Ashlyn, and...*gulp* **ME?!** "

"YES, YOU!" Jo snapped.

Cindy shivered nervously. "Oh, why is it always me?"

Mike and Ickis shook hands together once the deal was set.

"Now that that's taken care of, I'm starving, is there anything to eat around here?" Ickis rubbed his belly.

"What kind of food do you eat?" Sky asked.

"A lot of kinds, usually in the trashcans though..." Ickis shrugged.

"Hmm..." Cindy hummed as she looked to her room's wastebasket and then held it out for the monster.

"Ooh, Vegas Buffet!" Ickis cheered with a laugh and then jumped into the basket and ate up all the trash.

"But wait a minute, I'm not a monster, how would I get into the school?" Cindy asked.

"She has a point." Sky had to admit.

Jo smirked then.

"I don't like that look on her face." Cindy replied.

"You'll live." Ashlyn ruffled up Cindy's hair.

Jo chuckled and looked at Cindy. Cindy gulped in response.

* * *

Ickis continued to eat the trash and then licked his lips. "Oh, Mike, you always knew how to treat me right."

"Hey, anything for my friends." Mike smiled back to Ickis.

Ickis then hugged Mike. Mike laughed and hugged him back.

"Okay, Butler, let's turn you into a monster." Jo decided.

"But how do you-" Cindy was about to ask, but then remembered something. "Oh, wait, you have dark magic."

"Uh, duh..." Jo said before she took out a book. "Luckily, Raven let me borrow this."

"Will it hurt?" Cindy asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Jo replied.

" **WHAT?!** " Cindy squeaked.

Jo looked to the print and cast the monster transformation spell on Cindy.

"I'm scared." Cindy gulped.

"Ah, just relax and hold still." Jo instructed.

"O-Okay." Cindy shivered.

Jo read the spell and changed Cindy into a monster so she would be able to get into the Academy with them. "Okay, it's done." she then said, closing the book.

"How do I look?" Cindy asked nervously.

"Look in the mirror." Jo told her.

Cindy shakily came to the mirror as she came to see her monster self. She now had pointed ears with frizzy and wild hair with fangs and had claws, a pointed tail, and even had wings.

"I think she looks awesome this way," Ashlyn smirked. "Reminds me of Brooklyn and Lexington."

"All right, ready to go?" Ickis then asked.

"Just a minute," Mike replied. "Sky, Jo, Ashlyn, and me have to change first, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, yeah." Ickis replied.

"Wait, now?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, classes start after dark, but we usually scare throughout the day." Ickis explained.

"Oh, Sledgehammer, what if they find out I'm not really a monster?" Cindy nervously asked her pet possum.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Ickis replied. "Some of them are stupid."

Cindy shivered nervously. Mike, Sky, and Jo became their werewolf forms while Ashyln became her gargoyle form. Sledgehammer let them sneak out of the house and they followed Ickis to the city dump where the Monster Academy was.

* * *

"So, where is this school of yours at?" Jo asked.

"We're almost there." Ickis said as he pulled back some trash and then showed a secret door.

"Ew, your school is a dump?" Sky winced.

"Yes, one of the best in the county." Ickis smiled.

"You guys will get used to it." Mike assured.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Cindy groaned about the smell.

"You're not alone." Sky whispered.

Ickis then took them to the door and brought them into the room he shared with his friends: Oblina and Krumm.

"Oblina, Krumm, guess who's here?" Ickis called to his friends.

The two monsters looked over. The first one looked like a black and white candy cane with big red lips and the other one was short and fat with pink skin, carrying his eyeballs over his head and had fat blue lips. This made them smile once they saw their old friend from a very long time ago. "Mike Mazinsky!"

"In the fur, long time no see, guys." Mike smiled as she hugged Oblina and Krumm.

"I must say, who are these friends with you?" Oblina asked.

"This is Jo, I turned her into a werewolf, that's my cousin Sky, this is our friend Ashyln, she's a gargoyle, and that's Cindy." Mike introduced.

"Please don't eat me." Cindy begged.

"Don't worry, we don't eat humans." Oblina promised.

"So, where's this Snorch guy at?" Jo snarled, already wanting to give said monster a piece of her mind.

"You'll see him sooner or later," Krumm replied. "Class starts in half an hour."

"Perfect." Jo nodded firmly.

"Your classrooms look like a college classroom." Cindy commented.

"You're not thinking of beating up the Snorch, are you?" Oblina asked Jo nervously.

"Why not?" Jo shrugged.

"He could tear you to pieces." Krumm replied.

Jo scoffed. "I'd like to see him try."

"Your funeral, hey, if you die, could I have your lunch?" Krumm smirked.

Jo rolled her eyes at him. "Sure, whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

Later on, Mike was taking the others to the classroom as it was time for class as the other monsters were coming inside. Then, as they were walking, a yellow monster with a bee monster on his head were both smirking at the group of other monsters.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ickis and his friends, and look, they even got filthy mutts." Zimbo mocked.

 **"FILTHY MUTTS?!** " Jo growled and started to bark viciously.

"Oh, yes, yes, bark away, doggy doggy, that'll help you against Zimbo and the Snorch." Zimbo scoffed.

" **I'LL TEAR YOU TWO TO PIECES AND EAT YOUR REMAINS!** " Jo sneered.

Zimbo laughed. "You make Zimbo laugh, doggy."

"Jo, Jo, calm down!" Sky told the jockette werewolf demon.

Jo growled, but then eventually calmed down. "I'm gonna get that bee."

"I know, he's annoying, but don't do anything too destructive, we just got here." Sky soothed.

* * *

"I wonder what this Gromble's like?" Cindy smirked. "I bet he's seven feet tall and he's totally gross and ugly and eats boogers."

"Oh, is that so?" a voice asked.

"H-He's right behind me, isn't he?" Cindy asked nervously.

"Uh-huh." Mike nodded.

Cindy smiled nervously. "Hello~... Uh, I was talking about someone else... M-My uncle! Yeah, he's _really_ nasty..."

"You wear high heels?" Ashlyn asked after looking down at the Gromble's feet.

"Is there a problem with that?" The Gromble leaned over.

"Nope, it's kinda cool." Ashlyn smirked and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, you're too kind..." The Gromble smiled before growling. " **I'M WATCHING YOU!** " he then walked off as the other students came into the room.

"He kinda looks like that scientist in the Rocky Horror Picture Show." Cindy had to admit.

"So, who are these werewolves, gargoyle, and bat creature?" The Gromble queried.

"New students, sir." Ickis replied.

"I see..." The Gromble replied. "Well, welcome to the Monster Academy, I'm the Gromble and I'll be your instructor."

"It's very nice to meet you, sir." Sky politely greeted.

"Tell me, new monsters, what are your names?" The Gromble replied.

The others blinked, wondering what to say.

"Well?" the Gromble tapped his foot impatiently.

"My name is Luna." Sky replied.

"My name is Talia." Ashlyn said.

"My name is Lucinda." Cindy added.

"My name is Raven." Mike finished, but then nudged Jo to give a fake name.

"I'm... Uhh... Angela." Jo shrugged.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you all." The Gromble nodded to the group.

"Angela?" Mike whispered.

"That was Aunt Arella's real name." Jo whispered back.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." Cindy said to herself, so far, so good.

"Says you, you pathetic excuse for a monster." Zimbo scoffed.

"Oh, go meet a Venus Fly Trap." Cindy glared.

"Oh, Snorch, give this new creature our welcome." Zimbo grinned.

"I-I take it back." Cindy replied nervously.

"Zimbo, sit down; you can deal with Lucinda later." The Gromble said.

"Yes, sir." Zimbo gave in.

"Phew!" Cindy breathed in relief.

"Poor Cindy..." Mike whispered.

* * *

Later on, class had started and the Gromble had his students come up to show the others their latest scares for the rest of the class to see.

"This is kinda awesome," Jo had to admit about that part of the monster school. "You don't see that at Monster High."

"Okay, how about the new students give us a scare?" The Gromble suggested. "Luna, you're first."

"Yes, sir." Sky replied.

"Please come up to the front of the room." The Gromble told her.

Sky nodded and then took a seat, she took a deep breath as she was a little bit nervous, but she was going to get this over with.

"All right, show us what you got." The Gromble told her.

Sky gulped as the machine was strapped onto her and a screen was shown.

* * *

We are shown the bedroom of a little girl who was of course Jessie.

"Jessie..." Sky whispered.

A burglar was trying to break into the house, not realizing it was a full moon and that this was the Podemski's household. "All right let's see what kind of stuff they got around this house." he said to himself.

Jessie was sleeping soundly until she then woke up and screamed at the burglar.

"Aw, great, a little rat." the burglar growled.

"SKY! HELP!" Jessie cried out for her big sister.

"Shut up you little brat or else!" the burglar took out a gun which made Jessie only whimper in fear.

There was then a howl heard from nowhere.

"You got a dog in here?" the burglar asked.

Sky broke into the room in her werewolf form and snarled viciously at the burglar.

"What is that?!" the burglar then asked.

Sky snarled and lunged out for the burglar. Jessie covered her eyes as Sky attacked the burglar outside the house.

"No, please stop, I'll leave you all alone, honest!" the burglar begged.

"Don't come back here ever again and leave that little girl alone!" Sky snarled. " **SHE'S MINE!** "

The burglar yelped and ran away and accidentally ran in front of a police car.

"Told ya stopping coffee was a good idea." Kendra chuckled to her colleague.

* * *

"Impressive, Luna, but who was that little girl?" The Gromble quiered.

"My little sister." Sky answered honestly.

"Little sister?" The Gromble asked suspiciously. "Your little sister is a human child?"

"Not exactly," Sky tried to explain. "She can change under the full moon, but she just doesn't want to."

"Well, all right, but good work on the scare," The Gromble said before pointing to Mike. "You're next, Raven."

"Coming." Mike stood up and came down.

"This should be a breeze for you guys..." Cindy said to Sky and Jo.

"All right, let's see what you got." The Gromble said to Mike once it was her turn.

Mike took a deep breath and took her seat once it was her turn.

"You seem familiar to me, Raven..." The Gromble observed. "Are you any relation to that werewolf we had last year who stayed with students Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm?"

"Um... That was my twin." Mike made up.

"Your twin?" The Gromble asked out of suspicion.

"My sister, I'm her brother." Mike replied.

The girl monsters then swooned over Mike as they believed she was their dream guy.

"He's so sweet." a slug monster said.

"I'm gonna marry him." a cyclops monster agreed.

"Very well, Raven." The Gromble nodded.

 _'Here goes...'_ Mike thought to herself nervously as she was on the spotlight now.

"This is gonna be interesting." Cindy said to herself.

Mike took a deep breath as her scare was shown to everyone.

* * *

The others were shown a picnic with Reggie Rocket, Arnold, Becky Botsford, Otto Rocket, and Maya and Miguel Santos.

"I hope nothing interrupts this exquisite picnic." Becky smiled to the others.

"Aw, come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Otto asked.

"I do have a bad feeling." Arnold had to admit.

"If Arnold is worried, then I'm worried too." Reggie agreed with her boyfriend.

"There's nothing to worry about, I mean, what could happen?" Otto shrugged.

"You shouldn't tempt fate, Otto." Arnold warned his girlfriend's brother.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Wolfgang mocked.

"It looks like a picnic, Wolfgang." Edmund stupidly said.

"Beat it, Wolfgang, no dorks allowed, and that means you." Reggie glared at the bullying fifth grader.

Edmund laughed. "She said dorks."

"She called _us_ dorks!" Wolfgang glared.

"Oh, yeah... You're gonna pay for that!" Edmund glared at the others with Wolfgang.

"Do your worst, we're not afraid of you, you pinheads!" Maya challenged.

"You are both imbeciles and don't need to spoil our good time!" Becky glared.

"What's an imbecile?" Edmund asked.

"Look in a mirror." Becky smirked.

"Why, you..." Wolfgang sneered.

"Miguel and I are not afraid, so do your worst!" Maya scowled.

Wolfgang and Edmund then growled as they went to attack. Mike was taking a walk alone until she then saw what was going on, she then transformed into her werewolf form and decided to teach the bullies a lesson for trying to mess with her friends.

"How can you stay so calm, you Football Head?" Wolfgang scoffed at obviously Arnold.

"Because help is going to arrive any second." Arnold replied.

"Help?" Wolfgang scoffed. "Who's gonna help you?"

Mike then tackled Wolfgang and Edmund which made them drop the Santos twins.

" **WHAT IS THAT?!** " Wolfgang cried out.

"I think it's a werewolf, Wolfgang." Edmund shivered.

* * *

Mike snarled in front of them and showed her razor sharp claws. "Which one of you wants to die first for coming near my friends?"

"W-W-We were just playing around with them," Wolfgang gulped. "That's all."

 **"SILENCE!** " Mike snarled. "If you ever come near my friends, again..."

"Oh, were those your friends? I didn't know, of course not, right Edmund?" Wolfgang smiled nervously.

"Uh, you knew, Wolfgang." Edmund stupidly said.

Mike roared loudly.

"Uh, toodles..." Wolfgang smiled nervously and ran off with Edmund.

"Just as useless and cowardly as the hyenas in Pride Rock." Mike muttered to herself. She then snarled and howled in victory.

* * *

"Hmm... Not bad, Raven, I'm impressed." The Gromble graded.

Mike smiled bashfully, then went to take her seat.

"All right, those were longer than I thought, so we'll break for lunch and have one more from a new student, like _you_..." The Gromble said before sharply pointing to Cindy.

Cindy whimpered n response.

"What about Talia or Angela, sir?" Ickis suggested, pointing to Ashlyn and Jo.

" **DISMISSED!** " the Gromble yelled out.

The students then fled out of the classroom.


End file.
